Virginia Beach
by ericaa leighh
Summary: It’s the roaring twenties and Gabriella is the rich daughter of the governor, living in a world that she is in no control of. One unsuspecting night while on the beach she meets a boy that will change her life forever. TXG
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's the turn of the century, 1900 to be exact

**Summary: It's the roaring twenties and Gabriella is the rich daughter of the governor, living in a world that she is in no control of. One unsuspecting night while on the beach she meets a boy that will change her life forever.**

**This is one of my older stories that I decided to repost, hope you all like it! **

**AN: This is loosely based off of a dream that I had last night, except with a few more twist and turns. **

"But I don't want to go!" Gabriella cried to her father, they were in the mists of another argument. Gabriella's father was throwing one of weekly parties that Gabriella was always being forced to go to. Her farther had founded Virginia Beach fifteen years ago, and it soon became a fast growing, heavily populated southern town. Where the social classes were greatly divided, and Gabriella being the governor's daughter was part of the upper class, much to her dismay.

"How am I going to explain why you aren't at a party, at your own house. Your mother always knew how to deal with you." He sighed, Gabriella's mother had died two years ago of pneumonia, and his relationship between him and his daughter hadn't been the same since. When she was alive they would spend nights by the beach, and picnics on the weekends. But years had passed and he had moved on. Her name was Louisa, and she was absolutely dreadful, she had caught Gabriella's father's eye at one of his legendary masquerade parties, and since that night she has yet to unhitched herself from his arm.

"Your father is right, this is the biggest party of the year, and there is no way that you're getting out of this one." Cut in Louisa, trying to sound nurturing, she didn't have a nurturing bone in her body. Gabriella knew if she spoke out against her, that it would ruin her father's new year.

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't be happy about it." Gabriella surrendered to her father, they both exited her room, and she was left to prepare for the party.

Her maid soon came through the doorway, and laid her dress, mask, and accessories. Gabriella sighed as she saw what was laid down next, her corset. She had avoided using it many times before this, but her father ordered that it be worn. She felt herself being pulled from side to side as her maids pulled each string tighter and tighter.

"I would like to be able to breathe." Gabriella said to the maid on her right, she felt the corset loosen, and began to breathe normally again. She looked down at her bed and saw that mask that had been selected for her; it was her mothers. She had snuck into her parents' room numerous times just to look at it. A Frenchman had stopped through Virginia Beach and was ordered by Gabriella's Farther to make a mask for her mother.

Gabriella took one last look in the mirror; her one of a kind peach colored dress fell to the floor. There was no denying Gabriella's beauty, which had mostly come from her mother. She studied herself again, her dress popped against her tan skin and dark long hair. As a final touch she grabbed the mask from her bed, it was the same color as her dress, she pressed it against her face and sighed. If she was going to have a horrible night she might as well look good doing so.

Gabriella walked out of her bedroom, down the hall, and down the grand staircase. Looking around she saw hundreds of people; most she didn't even know the names of. How would she ever to be able to find her father? She decided that it didn't matter much, if her father wasn't looking for her then why should she be looking for him. She wondered around the large ballroom, in search of her friends. At last she found them, standing by the balcony over looking the garden she made her way towards them.

"Enjoying yourselves girls?" Gabriella asked squeezing herself in between her two closest friends.

"Gabriella? I thought for a second you weren't coming at all." Her friend Josephine said hugging her.

"We were sure that we were going to be forced to spend the night alone." Gabriella's other friend Elizabeth added hugging Gabriella as well.

"Well it's not like I had much of a choice. So have I missed anything?" Gabriella asked as the three girls made there way back into the ballroom. If Josephine and Elizabeth lived for one thing, it was gossip. They were Gabriella's source of all things juicy.

"Charles has been asking for you." Josephine started, with a smirk on her face. _Charles_, Gabriella sighed in frustration. The son of a rich landowner, he was incredibly handsome, but equally rude and full of himself. This wasn't the first time Charles had asked for Gabriella, she had caught his eye weeks ago at another dance, and it progressed from there.

"Apparently he hasn't been able to stop thinking about you." Elizabeth finished. Josephine and Elizabeth always had a knack for finishing each other's sentences. It almost seemed like they were two parts of the same person.

"What's wrong with him?" Josephine asked. She could never understand Gabriella's distaste for Charles, we was incredibly wealthy and destined for greatness. Not to mention he was absolutely gorgeous.

"He's dreadfully boring, all does is talk about himself." Gabriella said with a sting of hate.

"One dance won't hurt." Elizabeth replied, Charles had confronter her before. Asking her to make Gabriella agree to a dance. She willingly agreed if she could get on Charles good side she might not have a chance with him, but she did with one of his friends.

"Maybe not you." Gabriella said. Charles was always a heavy topic with her farther, he strongly approved of Charles always trying to set them up somehow, which made her only distaste him even more.

"Hello Gabriella." A voice said from behind her, she instantly recognized who it was. She sighed in aggravation forced a smile to her face, and turned herself around.

"Charles, how did you know it was me? Apparently my mask has not done enough of a job to seal my identity." Gabriella said trying to sound as kind as possible, she couldn't be too blunt about her hate for Charles, if word go round her father would be extremely angry.

"Just call it instinct." Charles said with a crooked smile. _Remember, you hate him. _Gabriella reminded herself, smiling back. "I was promised a dance by one of your friends." Charles continued turning to face Elizabeth, who eyes widened. Gabriella shout her a hateful stare, Elizabeth knew that she would be paying for this later.

"Well it seems that you have been promised a dance, and I am never one to break my promises." Gabriella replied trying to sound as nice as possible. If word got around that Gabriella had refused a dance with Charles her father and Charles's father's relationship would forever be torn, and she would never do that to her father.

Josephine and Elizabeth watched from the sidelines and Gabriella and Charles moved gracefully across the floor. Both were experienced dancers, quick on there feet and followed the music wonderfully.

"So how was your Christmas?" Gabriella asked trying anything to make the time pass by.

"Oh, wonderful." Charles replied simply and continued to dance.

"Mine was great too." Gabriella said_…thanks for asking. _

Once the song ended Gabriella practically ran across the floor, escaping any chance of Charles asking her to dance again. She made her way back to her friends, she wouldn't be mad at Elizabeth there was no escaping Charles's charm.

"Your father has called everyone into the main room." Josephine said as Gabriella walked towards her.

"Apparently he is going to make a very important announcement." Elizabeth finished. Gabriella had no idea as to what this announcement might be; she slowly made her way towards the great room with her friends at her side.

As they walked into the filled room she heard the sound of applause towards the staircase. She looked over and saw her father and Louisa standing on the top step, holding hands. Gabriella rolled her eyes, just looking at them together made her sick.

"I have an announcement to make," Charles said shifting his gaze towards Louisa. He paused for a moment, and then bent over on one knee, the whole room went silent.

"Louisa, you are the light of my heart, the air I breathe, my everything," He paused again

"Will you marry me?" he asked taking a ring from his pocket. The whole room applauded when she agreed and leaped into his arms, all except for Gabriella, Josephine, and Elizabeth. They knew very well of Gabriella's hate for Louisa.

"No!" Gabriella screamed, not even knowing that she did. The room went silent, and all eyes were on her. She couldn't bear to watch anymore, she stormed out of the house, and started running towards the beach.

The only reason that her farther had bought this house was because Gabriella loved it so much. He had given her the room that faced the ocean so that at night she could watch the sun set from the comfort of her room.

She threw herself onto the sand, and began to sob, her sadness soon turned into anger, she then stood herself up, picked up a rock, and with all her might threw it into the ocean. Gabriella fell back into the sand, knowing that Louisa was her soon to be mother scared her more than anything else in the world. She ripped off her mother's mask and threw it into the sand. She asked her self that same question that she had asked herself many times before, _Why did you leave me? _She began to cry again, nothing could save her night, nothing.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice from behind Gabriella. She turned around expecting to smart mouth who ever her father sent out to get her this time, but she instantly caught sight of the deepest bluest eyes she had ever seen.

**AN: Well what do you think? It's not your typical Troyella story. I Just figured its something new, and I should try it out. Tell me what you thought, Thanks for reading! **

**And don't worry, Troy appears in the next chapter. :D :D **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Are you alright?" asked a voice from behind Gabriella. She turned around expecting to smart mouth who ever her father sent out to get her this time, but she instantly caught sight of the deepest bluest eyes she had ever seen._

- - - - -

"I am now." Gabriella answered standing herself up, you could combine a million Charles together and it wouldn't even compare to him. He was wearing what looked to be worker men's clothes. His golden hair fell right before his eyebrows, and those eyes; they nearly knocked Gabriella off her feet.

"So tell me what is a beautiful girl like you doing all alone on a beach on New Year's night." The boy replied as he studied her, she was like none other girl he had ever seen before. Even with red eyes a puffy cheeks she radiated.

"Right now, looking for some fun." Gabriella said looking back at her house, as of right now that would be the last place for any source of fun and the kind of celebration that was going on there she didn't want a part of.

"Oh, I see. Well I may not be able to offer you certain luxuries, but I can sure offer you some fun." The boy said as they walked down the beach.

"You haven't told me your name yet." Gabriella said. She didn't know were this boy was taking her, and frankly she didn't care.

"Well that is because you haven't told me yours." Replied the boy. Gabriella liked his smooth talk and quick remarks. His swagger, and laid back persona. How could she not be captivated?

"Gabriella." Gabriella said sweetly, she felt like she was in a trance; she couldn't help but smile.

"Well Gabriella, that is quite a name." He continued. Gabriella's heart raced when he said her name, it took her a moment to regain her composure.

"I told you mine name, I think I deserve yours in return." Gabriella said looking up at him. Those piercing blue eyes went right through her.

"Troy." He said, flashing a smile sending shocks down Gabriella's spine.

"I like it." Gabriella replied in truth, she loved it; she knew it was a name that she would never forget.

"So _Troy _where exactly are you taking me." Gabriella loved saying his name, hoping that it wouldn't be the last.

"I taking you to a place where you can really celebrate the New Year." He responded. He knew that he was about to show Gabriella a world that she had never experienced. Hidden behind the shadows of balls and expensive dresses.

"Is that all you are going to tell me?" Gabriella asked curious. She didn't have the least bit on an idea as to where Troy was taking her.

"Yep," He replied.

"That's cruel." She replied. She was dying to know where they were going.

"Then I guess I'm a cruel person, but I promise you. You'll have fun." Troy said. She wasn't like most of the girls he knew; he found it very easy to talk to. He had completely forgotten the fact that she lived in a beachside mansion just down the beach.

"I'll hold you to that. So where exactly is this place?" Gabriella asked looking down the beach. There was a row of small building just off the beach; she assumed that it had to one of them.

"Right over there." Troy pointed towards a small pub by the beach.

"A pub?" Gabriella replied. She had never been to a pub before, from what she had been told it was where fat old men spent there weekends getting drunk usually ending in some sort of right, she was confused as to why Troy was bringing her here.

It's not what you think. You'll have fun. Promise." Troy said leading her towards the building.

Gabriella walked into the pub beside Troy; music filled the large room. Gabriella was shocked to see that it was filled with people mostly her age. What she had been told about pubs was very wrong, especially this one.

"Was I right, or was I right?" Troy said as they made there way through the thick crowd.

"You were very right." Gabriella replied. She would go to her dad's parties more often if they were anything like this.

"Wait here, I want you to meet some people." Troy said walking out of Gabriella's sight, but soon returned with a group behind him.

"Gabriella, these are my friends Chad, Zeke, Taylor, and Sharpay." Troy said as he pointed to each of his friends. The two girls were very pretty; with smiles across their faces she could tell that they were going to be best friends.

"Guys, this is Gabriella." He finished with a smile on his face. Gabriella made her way to the bar with Troy's friends.

"Its about time we got some more girls. Listening to these guys all day can get a tad old." Taylor said looking at Sharpay, and then laughed.

"Excuse me?" Chad said grabbing Taylor by the waste and pulling her close. Taylor busted out laughing as Chad squeezed to tightly.

"I said a Tad." Taylor replied laughing as Chad tickled her. "I'm gonna steal her away from you guys for a little." Chad said picking her up and dragging her to the dance floor. Taylor mounted _I'll be back _to Sharpay and disappeared into the crowd. Gabriella couldn't help but smile; they were defiantly a fun loving group.

"What are you smiling about?" Troy asked looking at her handing her a drink.

"I can't smile?" Gabriella asked. "What do you plan on getting my drunk to night and seducing me." Gabriella replied looking straight into Troy's eyes.

"And what if I do?" Troy asked. Gabriella just smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Let's dance." Troy said grabbing her but the arm and before she could even answer she was in the middle of the room surrounded by people. She saw from the corner of her eye Taylor and Chad dancing. She quickly noticed that it was _very _different from ballroom dancing, but not that difficult.

"You're going to need to get a little bit closer." Troy said pulling Gabriella so close that there chests where practically touching. Gabriella immediately felt butterflies shoot through her. This would have never been allowed at a ball, partners were always required to be within arms distance from each other. The music quickly picked up its pace, and off they were. With hands entwined they moved quickly around the dance floor following the music.

"Don't think about it." Troy said loudly over the music. "Just go with it." Troy said. They were off again. This time is a whole different part of the bar, Gabriella felt as if her feet had been lifted off the floor, dancing with Troy was so comfortable, something that she could get very used to. Gabriella felt as if she had been dancing for hours, and she and Troy made there way back towards the bar, where the rest of the group was sitting.

"You're a marvelous dancer." Gabriella said as Troy passed her a drink.

"Why thank you." He responded by bowing, forcing Gabriella to smile, it was very difficult to resist Troy's charm; he had an electrifying presence.

"Is this what you guys do every night?" Gabriella asked.

"Not every night, only when we sit fit." Sharpay said taking a sip of her drink.

"Which is every night." Added Zeke, Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. If only her life could be like this, no worries, no duties, no corsets.

"A toast." Troy said holding up his drink

"To a new year and new friendships." He continued

"I'll drink to that." Gabriella said laughing, so they lifted their drinks in celebration, smashed them together, and gulped down the last of their drinks. As soon as they finished Gabriella could heat the faint sound of the fiddle beginning to be played again, felt herself being pulled back onto the dance floor.

**With the pub and dancing scene, for all of you that have scene Titanic its almost exactly like the dancing scene from the movie if your having trouble picturing it. **


	3. Chapter 3

"A toast

"_A toast." Troy said holding up his drink _

"_To a new year and new friendships." He continued _

"_I'll drink to that." Gabriella said laughing, so they lifted their drinks in celebration, smashed them together, and gulped down the last of their drinks. As soon as they finished Gabriella could heat the faint sound of the fiddle beginning to be played again, felt herself being pulled back onto the dance floor. _

- - - - -

"Come on Troy, I'm tired." Gabriella said, which was a lie. She didn't mind dancing with Troy at all.

"No you come on." Troy said with another pulled and Gabriella was back in the middle of the room in Troy's arms.

She felt herself spinning again, catching on to the rhythm of the fiddle she entwined Troy's fingers in hers, she felt a boost of energy surge through her body. Maybe it was the beer, maybe it wasn't. Either way Troy took notice to it and pulled her closer. The moment that she felt Troy's body touch hers again, she swore that he heart nearly skipped a beat; it was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. Gabriella began to laugh as her and Troy continued on dancing, she couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

"I think I could to this forever." Gabriella said as she walked back towards the group holding Troy's hand in hers.

"Why not do it forever, what's stopping you?" Troy asked.

"So many things." Gabriella replied thinking to herself. Her farther had men working under him everywhere she knew that one would be bound to see her tonight to put an end to all of this. What her friends would say, not that she care all that much. But the one thing that would keep her from anything that she ever wanted was the man she was forced to call her father.

"I'm curious Gabriella." Sharpay started.

"About what?" Gabriella asked curious.

"What are you doing here with us, while you could be at a masquerade party at the biggest home in Virginia Beach?" Taylor said sitting down next to her

"There not all that there much to see, it's a bunch of boring people, in masks talking about boring things, dancing to boring music. I'm not missing that much." Gabriella replied

"So I guess that is how this guy over here found you, am I right?" Chad said throwing an arm over Troy's

"You couldn't be more." Gabriella said smiling at Troy. Taking a good look into his eyes, she saw that they were filled with love and compassion that she wanted so badly to experience. There was his scruffy dirty blonde hair that fell right before them. Not a force in the universe could stop her from running her hands through it, except for herself. Her deep thoughts where soon interrupted by the voice of the boy that had just been on her mind.

The rest of the night went on much like it had started, many dances followed, and laughing never stopped. Gabriella grew close to each and every one of Troy's friends. She could tell that Sharpay was the sole source of energy, always smiling, always happy, something that she lacked so much. Taylor who always had something to say seemed like someone Gabriella could tell anything to, and she knew that she would. Gabriella hadn't found out much about Zeke yet, he tended to be on the quieter side, and well Chad was Chad. Always making everyone laugh, two steps behind everything. She had only known them for one night she felt a bond with all of them that surpassed any of her friends.

"How about we go down to the beach?" He said offering Gabriella his hand, quickly taking it.

"This is...amazing." Gabriella said looking up at the sky, then looking back at Troy who was lying down next to her. She decided to make herself more comfortable leaning herself up against Troy's chest. She could hear the laughter from the rest of the group behind her.

"How about a swim." Gabriella heard Chad say from behind.

"A swim?" Taylor remarked looking at him confused.

"Yes, a swim. And I think you will be first." Chad said picking up Taylor over his shoulder and carrying her towards the water. In complete shock the rest of the group followed, ordering Chad to put her down.

"Here?" Chad asked over Taylor's screams.

"Put her down!" Gabriella screamed.

"If you say so." And as Gabriella had told him to do, he put her down, but not in the sand like everyone had told him to do, he dropped her right into the ocean.

"Chad!" Taylor said standing herself up, but she knew that yelling at him would not help the cause. So she threw her self onto him and he went tumbling into the water. Everyone burst into hysterics at the sight of Taylor jumping on Chad and soon joined them in the water.

Gabriella was on Troy's back as he made his way towards the ocean, with her arms out she screamed as they made their way into the water. Troy then threw Gabriella off of him, back first into the water. At the same time Sharpay and Zeke kicked each other with water, and Taylor who was still lying on top of Chad.

"Best New Year's of my life." Gabriella said laughing to herself as Troy held her his arms, still in the ocean.

"I don't know about this one, it's missing something." Troy responded with a slight smirk.

"And what would that be?" Gabriella asked curious.

Before Gabriella could stop herself, she felt Troy's warm breath against her lips, like she was going to stop herself. For a second Gabriella and Troy looked into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily. Gabriella felt Troy's lips crash into hers and fireworks instantly went off inside her. As the kiss deepened, Gabriella was positive that she would loose consciousness. Gabriella could feel Troy smile against her lips, as they still held each other close. Wither her arms wrapped around his neck she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Guy's look at the sun." Taylor said pointing out towards the horizon.

"Wow." Gabriella said refocusing her attention to the sun.

"Maybe we should think about getting you home." Troy suggested. Gabriella knew that he was right, as much as she didn't want the night to end; it had to eventually come to an end. Gabriella just nodded in agreement as they made there way out of the ocean. Giving everyone goodbye hugs, she promised them that she would be back again.

Gabriella and Troy walked silently back towards the tree where the whole night had started, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment with meaningless words. As the sight of Gabriella's house began to come into view, a sudden rush of sadness came over her.

"I'll see you again soon, right?" Gabriella asked unsure.

"What would make you think I wouldn't want to see you again?" Troy asked.

Troy cupped Gabriella's face in his hands, holding it up so she met his eyes, "Tomorrow." He said simply, Gabriella smiled; throwing herself into his arms, she kissed him once more. "Tomorrow" She replied in agreement, as Troy released Gabriella from his arms, though they still held each other closed.

Troy gave Gabriella one final kiss on the cheek, she watched him make his way down the beach and eventually disappear from view. As she turned to make her way back to her own house, she noticed her mother's mask in the sand. Picking it up slowly Gabriella studied it for a second, smiling to herself she made her way back towards her house.

_Tomorrow. _

**So what did you guys think? Any ideas about what Troy and Gabriella should do tomorrow? Review!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
